Twins Can Only Mean Trouble
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: When Donald and Tasha decide to have a baby, they end up with twins! Meet Richard Elliot Davenport and Addison Avery Davenport. The two newest members of the Davenport family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I know I've been MIA for a little while, but I'm trying to start updating more again. So, this idea has been in my head for about a week maybe, and I just decided to post it.**

 **For this story some thing are different.**

 **Marcus and Douglas aren't evil.**

 **Leo and Marcus don't hate each other, and are actually best friends.**

 **Donald and Douglas both still own Davenport Industries.**

 **Marcus grew up in the lab with Adam, Bree, and Chase.**

 **Douglas and Marcus have their own apartment.**

 **Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus were all adopted.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. I** _ **do**_ **own Richard and Addison. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, because I only went over this once.**

* * *

"Kids, we have an announcement." Donald says to his kids who are all gathered in the living room.

"Well, what is it?" Bree asks.

"I'm pregnant." Tasha says, and everyone's jaws drop.

"You're what!?" the kids all scream.

"I'm pregnant. Isn't this fantastic?"

"Uh, yeah it is!" Bree says standing up, and going over to her step-mom.

"Mom, this is-"

"Awesome!" Adam says cutting off his step-brother.

"Leo?"

"This is awesome, Mom."

"Are you guys sure this is really a good idea?" Chase asks, "I mean, five kids? Really?"

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea, and a good way to bring our family even closer together." Tasha explains, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, but I just don't know why you would want five kids. Six when Marcus is here."

"Just like I am right now, and my dad just told me about the baby." Marcus says walking inside the house with Douglas behind him.

"What do you think? You're gonna have a new cousin." Donald says.

"I'm actually really excited. It'll definitely be different around here."

"Yeah, but, with all of us helping out, we should be just fine."

* * *

"So, what does everyone want the baby to be?" Tasha asks at the dinner table that night.

"I want it to be a girl." Bree says.

"I want it to be a boy." Marcus says.

"I want it to be a boy." Leo says.

I want it to be a girl." Chase says.

"I want it to be a monkey." Adam says.

"Boy or girl, Adam, boy or girl." Donald says.

"Oh, well then, I want it to be a boy."

"Douglas?" Tasha asks.

"I think a girl would be good."

"Donald?"

"I'd like a boy so it could be named Donald jr.."

"Really?"

"Yes. He would have the ability of being named after the better looking owner of the best tech company in the world."

"Hey!" Douglas says.

"I think I want it to be a girl." Tasha says, "But whatever it is, we'll love it just the same. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

"UGH! When are they gonna be back?" Leo asks pacing the living room.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Marcus, and Douglas are all waiting for Donald and Tasha to get back from the doctor's office so that they can find out the gender of the baby.

"They're here!" Chase yells.

When Donald and Tasha walk inside they're immediately surrounded.

"Well?"

"It is a...Girl."

"HA!" Bree, Douglas, and Chase yell.

"And a boy." Donald says.

"HA!" Adam, Leo, and Marcus yell.

"Wait what?" Chase asks.

"We're having twins." Tasha says, "A boy and a girl."

"Well then...Now there's gonna be seven kids around here. Ten people in total...I'm never gonna get any peace and quiet." Chase says as the others laugh.

"When do you now?" Bree asks.

"True."

"What are their names gonna be?" Marcus asks.

"We were hoping you guys could help us out with that." Tasha says.

"Okay!" Bree says happily, "For a girl, Lilly, and for a boy, Trevor."

"For a girl, Christine," Chase says, "and for a boy, Richard."

"For a girl, Lucy," Leo says, "And for a boy, Leo jr."

"For a girl, Addison," Marcus says, "And for a boy, Ryan."

"For a girl, Candy," Adam says, "And for a boy, Hotdog."

"Okay, well those are some great names, but we're not gonna tell you the names we choose until they're born."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

 _ **Nine months later.**_

"Breathe, Tasha. Everything's gonna be just fine. Just breathe." Donald says to his wife as she cling to his hand.

"Push. Okay, here he comes."

After a few more minutes the baby is out...And so is another one.

"Twins, Donald. We have twins."

The kids and Douglas walk into the room and over to them.

"Kids," Tasha says, "Meet Richard Elliot Davenport and Addison Avery Davenport."

* * *

 **So, yeah, more of a prologue than anything else. And it's pretty short, because it's almost 2 am right now, and I really don't even know why I'm still awake. Especially because my dance recital is tomorrow.**

 **And I'm just gonna ask now, if you're a Christian, please pray for me and my sisters for tomorrow. I know I'm nervous for my gymnastics routine, and a tiny bit for my dances as well. I don't know about my sisters, but they probably are too. So, yeah, just pray that we do okay, and wish us luck. :)**

 **I really need to go to bed now...But I really want to keep reading...Okay I think sleep wins...After this song is over. At the moment I'm listening to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. One of my favorite songs. Not a soundtrack for the chapter, because it doesn't really fit, but you should listen to it sometime.**

 **Okay, I'm stalling going to sleep.**

 **I guess that's it, so...**

 **Toodles**

 **UPDATE 6/28/15: Dylan Rocky Davenport is now Richard Elliot Davenport.**


	2. AN And A Question For The Readers

**Random Floating Monkey Head: Hello people of FanFiction. Today I bring you a message from the one and only, PrincessSparkleKitty.**

Thank you random floating monkey head. _[I really don't know why I just wrote that :)]_

So, for this story, if I really want to write this it will need MAJOR editing. Meaning I would either (1) need to change everything about it or (2) find a way to keep going the way it is, but it won't end up the way I had originally planned it.

This story is just...I wrote it when I was tired, and I wasn't really thinking about it, and...The first chapter doesn't really fit with the rest of the story I have planned out.

I had originally planned for Richard and Addison to be around the age of thirteen about the time of the end of season three, but, with the way I have it now, they would only be a couple years old.

And I have other stories that I've been working on, and that I'm actually inspired to write. This was more of a 'It's late, and I want to post something, and I have an idea' thing, and I don't even have that many ideas for it.

So, here's the question: Would you guys be upset if I didn't write this?

I might write it later on if I come up with what to do for it, but for now it might just be deleted. If you guys _really_ wanted me to write it, then I'll try me best to work on it, but it would be a while before I updated, and the first chapter that I have up now would be changed.

So, yeah...

Random Floating Monkey Head, back to you.

 **Thank you.**

 **In other news PrincessSparkleKitty will be updating Bree's Crush soon, so be on the lookout for that.**

 _I really don't know what I was doing with the monkey head, but I like it so...(:_

~PrincessSparkleKitty


End file.
